


Truth Or Dare

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent game of drunken truth or dare takes an unexpected turn and segues into a rousing game of touch me here. This is the story of how Jalex came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modified version of an old one shot. I decided to rewrite it into a Jalex.  
> (Ps. this is when Jack is 14 and Alex is 15. In this version the band was in its very very early stages if a band at all and I wasn't there so hush if its not perfect)
> 
> [Edit: there are swears now have a good day.]

 

 

 

Zack, Rian, Jack, and Alex, in reverse alphabetical order, were all staying over at Jack’s house for the weekend while his parents were out of town. Jack would never admit it, but he hated staying by himself so he devised a drinking party for four.

“Truth or dare?” Zack slurred, he was sufficiently drunk after several pulls of vodka. The boys had decided to play a game since they ran out of alcohol.

“Dare!” Alex screamed eliciting cheers from the other boys. No one liked it when someone picked truth their first turn.

“I dare you to drink toilet water,” Zack said laughing evilly and smirking, which was quite a comical sight due to his high levels of intoxication.

Alex winced but got up facing his challenge like a man, the rest of the band following. Zack held his hair back, as he lapped a little bit of toilet water up like a dog. A very hot dog.

“Ahh! That’s fuckin’sick!” Rian said, turning his head. Jack just laughed and snapped a picture with his phone. No doubt that would be posted on the internet, with a witty caption, when he sobered a bit.

Alex got up washed his mouth out and then said, “Truth or dare?”

‘Whose turn is it?” Jack asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He hadn’t been keeping track, he had just paid attention when someone had to carry out their dare.

“Yours,” Rain whispered, nudging him, he wasn’t nearly as tanked as everyone else. He decided to take it easy because of the killer hangover he had the last time the four had drank together.

Jack chewed on his lip thinking. If he picked dare he might have to do something disgusting like Alex’s dare, but if he picked truth Alex would no doubt pick the most humiliating question he could think of. Jack decided to take the safer-for-his-queasy-stomach route; he was not up licking the floor or something. “Truth.”

“Do you have a man crush on any of us? Like enough to fuck one of us? Tell the truth you promised." Alex said the last part as if he were about to cry. He was a funny drunk for sure. He could at times get cranky, but as long as the mood was light and airy like it was during the game he was a cracker jack.

 _That wasn't too mortifying_ , Jack thought to himself,  _I'll just tell him, it's not like he asked who_.

“Yes, I do. I want to have fucking animal sex with them too. Like some really freaky sshit,” Jack slurred, only half joking. He had thought of taking the certain band member in some very interesting ways, but nothing _too_ freaky.

“Ooooh! Who?” Zack asked slurring a tinsy bit. His head started spinning from all the excitement and he leaned against the bathroom wall.

Jack shrugged. He most certainly wasn’t willing to answer such a question. “I wasn't asked truth first.”

“Lame,” Rian called, crossing his arms over his chest. He was just hoping it wasn’t him. Not that he was homophobic, it was just a man crush after all, but he just didn’t like the idea of one of his friends having man crush feelings for him.

The four made it through another round full of disgusting dares and embarrassing truths, and ended up back into Jack’s living room, sprawled across his furniture in one form or fashion. Zack had his eyes closed recouping from his dare, when he asked Alex the same question the boys had heard about twenty times already.

“Truth,” Alex answered, not wanting to have to do something as horrible as licking the toilet water or sniffing a pair of Jack’s dirty underwear again.

“Pussy,” Jack sneered before Zack had a chance to ask his question.

Alex shot him a look, which had revenge was eminent written all over it before he turned his tipsy attention back to Zack.

“What’s your most embarrassing wet dream?”

Alex smirked and replied, “I was really giving it to this bitch and then when she was orgasming I got a good look at her face and realized it was your mom!”

Rian and Jack joined Alex in his laughter while Zack’s face turned red. He looked as if he was about to hurl at the thought of his mother and orgasm in the same sentence. “No fair man, you’re supposed to answer truthfully.”

“Too bad,” Alex snickered and then turned his spinning head towards Jack. “Which one of us do you want to fuck? I mean truth or dare?”

Jack felt his cheeks warm at the bluntness of his semi-new best friend’s question. He knew if he picked truth he’d have to tell them. So he played the safer-for-his-dignity route. “Dare.”

“Okay, I dare you to play tonsil hockey with the guy you want to fuck,” Alex said looking mighty proud of himself.

Jack winced shutting his eyes. Shit! Alex was a sneaky bastard. He should have seen that coming.

“Come on chicken we're waiting!” Rian drawled, looking up from where his head was resting on a pillow on the floor.

_I can do this. I can do this. And if they have a problem with it I can always blame it on the bottle of Jack Daniels Alex and I shared. Fuck. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this. But I have to._

Jack got up from where he was sitting on the arm of the recliner and walked over to the couch, he stopped in front of the boy he secretly had feelings for. He straddled his lap and began kissing him; his cheeks flushed tomato red all the while. The Lebanese boy didn't picture his first kiss with his crush like that, but at least they had one; and he kissed back which was a good sign.

“No freakin' way!” Rian shouted scooting away from the two boys tonguing beside him.

“Holy shit!” Zack yelled rolling over onto his stomach so he could get a better view.

Alex wrapped his arms around Jack, and then used one hand to tangle his fingers in the younger boys long black hair. He slid one hand down to Jack’s thigh and pulled him closer.

 Finally the two parted, both panting, and Alex didn't think before he spoke, “It’s me you want to fuck?”

Jack caught his breath and gnawed on his lip. “Yes. I have ever since I really got to know you. Shit. I mean I’ve liked you ever since I got to know you, the whole fucking thing is relatively new.”

“I had no idea. Wow, so you really do like me? And you want to fuck me?” Alex asked dumbfounded, and brushed Jack’s hair out of his face.

“Mhmm,” Jack nodded nervously and then asked the question that scared the shit out of him. “Where does that leave us?”

“Not in the Friend Zone that's for sure. Will you be my gay lover?” Alex asked earnestly, but he couldn’t help but throw in a dash of humor. He was shit tanked after all.

Jack just gave him a quick peck on the lips. ‘Does that answer your question?”

Alex just nodded.

 

That pretty much halted the game altogether. The rest of the party felt awkward in the presence of the two new lovers. Not awkward enough that they wouldn’t be friends anymore, just awkward enough that it would take some time getting used to.

But that didn’t mean that Jack and Alex didn’t start a new game in Jack’s bedroom after Rian and Zack had fallen asleep.

 

“Let’s play touch me here,” Alex smirked looking at Jack.

“What’s the rules?”

“You have to touch me anywhere I want, and in return I’ll touch you wherever you want,” Alex explained, not hearing the redundancy. He still hadn’t sobered up much.

The thought of touching Alex anywhere besides his lips made Jack’s heart beat into overdrive. All he could do was nod eagerly.

Alex took the liberty of going first. He picked somewhere more on the safe side to get the ball rolling. “Touch me here,” Alex said pointing to his neck.

Gingerly Jack leaned his long frame over Alex and pressed his lips to the spot the latter had indicated. He gently sucked on Alex’s pulse until he was sure he had left a hickey. When he was done he looked up at Alex to see his eyes were closed and he was gripping Jack’s pillow.

“My turn?” Jack asked causing Alex to open his eyes and nod. “Okay, I want you to touch me here,” Jack continued pointing to his collar bone, which happened to be his sweet spot.

Alex grinned before deciding what he would do to that spot. First he placed a gentle kiss, then he began sucking and biting; giving Jack his own love bite. Jack couldn’t help but let a moan escape his lips at the intense waves of pleasure he felt, and they hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. Alex loved the sound of the younger boys moan; it excited him, if only a little bit. He couldn’t wait to make Jack moan more.

“Okay, s’my turn. I want you to touch me here,” Alex slurred, not entirely from the alcohol either, pointing to his hip bone. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted Jack’s mouth there in the worst way.

Jack carefully tugged Alex’s thin t-shirt up and placed his lips on the older boy’s boney hip. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do so he nibbled at it, causing Alex to poorly muffle a yelp. Liking the sound of that, Jack ran his tongue across the same spot, eliciting another little yelp.

“Touch me here.” Jack pointed to a patch of skin over top of his ribs, which was one another one of his incredibly sensitive spots.

Alex didn’t just lift Jack’s shirt, he ripped it off, and got down to business. He planted ghost-like kisses on Jack’s side, causing said boy to moan. Alex smirked and bit rather roughly at Jack’s sensitive skin, getting rewarded by yet another moan, but was also punished by Jack’s nails digging into his back; he didn’t care though it was all part of the game.

“Fuck,” Alex whined and pulled off his shirt. “Did you leave marks?” He twisted his body so that the other boy could see.

Jack looked at Alex guiltily. “Shit, yes. I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t control myself. I’m so sensitive there.” Jack trailed his finger over the raised red marks, causing Alex to shiver.

“Well you are going to have to make it up to me.”

“How?”

“By touching me here.”

Jack gulped. The spot Alex was pointing to was dangerously close to his dick. Well, technically it was about midway through his happy trail, but still. Alex shot him an impatient glance, which prompted Jack to follow through with the request. Feeling Jack’s mouth so close to his dick Alex felt himself get a little bit more excited. He knew he wouldn’t be able to play this game for much longer or bad things were bound to happen.

Jack had very little sexual experience in his fourteen years. He hadn’t gone past second base with a girl, and guys didn’t have tits so he was kind of at a loss what to do at that point. All he knew was he had ran out of places for Alex to put his mouth, but he didn’t want to stop.

“Aren’t you going to go?” Alex asked looking at the fourteen year old. There was so much he was looking forward to.

“I don’t know where else,” Jack admitted casting his eyes downward. He was slightly embarrassed by his inexperience.

A devilish grin wiped its away across Alex’s face. He was drunk enough to where he knew he wanted to do this, but not so drunk he would regret it in the morning. He just hoped Jack felt the same way.

“I know a place, I’ve been dying to touch,” Alex said looked at Jack.

“Go for it,” Jack said innocently enough. He never guessed Alex’s intentions.

Before the younger boy knew it, his basketball shorts and boxers were around his ankles, and he was exposed to the older boy. He didn’t have time to feel ashamed because Alex was already on his member. Well, his mouth was, to be more specific.

“What the fuck-“ Jack started, but was cut off by a moan.

Alex had had plenty of blow jobs, but had never given one. That didn’t stop his instincts from taking over though. He slid his tongue all around Jack’s shaft, and flicked his tongue over the tip before moving his head up and down. That elicited more moans from the Lebanese boy, so Alex picked up his pace and took more of Jack into his mouth. That caused Jack to grip the sheets to keep from scratching Alex again. Which only prompted Alex to push Jack even further, by taking all of Jack into his mouth and quicken his bobbing; which was no easy task.

“Ga-ah, ‘Lex,” Jack moaned out. He was so close to climaxing it wasn’t even funny.

Alex felt a smirk creep across his face and he flicked his tongue across Jack’s slit one last time before crawling up to his chest and kissing him.

Jack whimpered and without a word realized what Alex was wanting. He flipped the lighter boy over onto his back and slipped his fucking-sexy-as-hell sweat pants off and was surprised to see that Alex had been going commando.

“Are you sure?” Jack asked before moving any further. He had to do something fast though.

“Mhmm,” Alex nodded shivering at the cool air against his newly exposed member. If Jack didn’t hurry it would kill the mood.

Being as inexperienced as he was didn’t take the proper steps to prep Alex; he just slid his saliva covered dick in, reveling in the tight feeling against his aching member. Alex whimpered in pain, but goaded Jack to continue. Before Jack started thrusting he remembered one of the positions he had wanted to try and flung Alex’s legs over his shoulders. Alex immediately locked his legs and pushed himself further on Jack’s member to get him going. And without any other delays Jack grabbed Alex’s thighs for support and began thrusting at an uneven pace at first, but after a few times he got the hang of it.

“Oh, God, J-Jack,” Alex whined. He couldn’t decide whether it hurt in a good way or bad way.

“Sorry,” Jack murmured leaning to kiss Alex in between thrusts. Alex was kissing him back when Jack hit a particularly nice place which caused Alex to bite his lip.

Both of them moaned in pleasure as Jack tried his best to hit the same spot over and over again. Alex squirmed in pleasure, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. “M-more, p-please,” Alex squeaked.

Jack grunted and interpreted that as pushing further in. Alex squealed with pleasure and Jack clasped a clumsy hand over his mouth. “Shhh, we might wake Rian and Zack.”

Alex was mid-giggle when Jack hit his prostate again, if it weren’t for Jack’s hand over his mouth Alex surely would’ve woken the passed out drunks with the squeal he let out.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute, ‘Lex,” Jack moaned. Once again he was so painstakingly close to climax. But Alex he wasn’t sure about.

Alex just shut is eyes in response and arched into Jack causing him to push into the older boy even further, at that point he was almost all the way in; he knew that it would have to be too much for Alex.

And he was right, because the intense pressure that caused made Alex bite Jack’s hand and release on Jack’s chest. Alex’s orgasm created a chain reaction in which caused Jack to follow directly after. Both were panting heavily as Alex untangled his legs from Jack’s neck. Jack fell, a sweaty mess, beside the older boy.

“Jack,” Alex said in a small voice.

“Yeah,” Jack replied pulling Alex onto his chest.

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Jack answered confused, but too tired to question it.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Jack replied, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the soft snores of his new gay lover.

 

**And thus Jalex was born.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a baby sorry.


End file.
